Prologue (GDW) (Transcript)
|-|english= ► Narrator: North Alps, Japan ► GB: "3 more meters to go... Just a little closer... 2 More meters... Come closer. 1.5 meters... Huh?! Stop! what are you doing you fool! Blast it! What do you think you're doing, you little brat? This is my kill!" ► Weed: "Give it back! that's mine!" ► GB: "What?! Are you crazy? I said, it's mine!" ► Weed: "You cheated! You only caught it 'cause I chased them out of the bush!!" ► GB: "Stop it... Enough is enough! I've had all I can stand of you, pup! Time for your lesson. brat!! First, don't fight bigger and stronger than you!! Ah! Ack! You little brat! That's it! No more kid stuff!" ► Weed: "No, this is mine... I won't let it go!!" ► GB: "Shut up and take your medicine!" ► Weed: "Ugh! If I were a little bigger, I-I-I'd... I'm sorry mother. I don't think I'll make it back..." ► GB: "What?! you're not alone? What do you mean, "mother"? Where is your mother?" ► Weed: "She's ill! She can't move! She's had nothing to eat or drink for days." ► GB: "It still doesn't give you the right to take my kill. What you just did is called stealing. Take it and hurry up. Before I change my mind..." ► Weed: "Thank you, mister..." ► GB: "Wait! before you go. Get off this mountain quickly. This is Nero's territory. He doesn't care if you're a woman or a child - He'll kill you..." ► Weed: "Okay... Hey, wait! What's your name, mister?" ► GB: "GB the English Setter!" ► Weed: "GB - Okay, I'll remember it! Thank you, GB!" ► GB: "Hey, little brat! What's your name? Huh... such a hurry. A stray dog down to the bone. He probably doesn't even have a name." ► Nero: "GB, where the devil are you?! Get your filthy hide back here!" ► GB: "Rats, it's Nero. He's such a pain... Did you call me? Coming!!" ► Nero: "Why did you ask "did I call you", you fool!? Such insolence! Show some respect when you answer me!" ► GB: "I'm sorry. How can I be of service, sir? Uhh..." ► Nero: "You worthless scum! The sun's going down and you're still empty-handed! If you don't bring me flesh before sunset, I'll make you the kill of the day!" ► GB: "Y-Yes, sir... I'd better get going now." ► Nero: "Huh!? what's that!? I smell something odd..." ► Nero's minions: "Indeed! Where's it coming from? Another dog..." ► GB: "Oops!" ► Nero's minions: "Ugghh! it was you!" ► Nero: "Dang it, GB! You at least could've been down-wind." ► GB: "I don't have that much control when nature calls!" ► Nero: "Huh!? It's in the direction of Okega-Hara. It seems the crows have found a kill. GB, go get it! That's your job!" ► GB: "Wha?" ► Nero: "Do what you're told! Go! We can't sit here knowing the crows will get it first! And don't come back empty-handed!" ► GB: "Yes. yes. Jerks... Who do they think they are? What's that?" ► Weed: "Curse you, crows...! Get away from us!" ► GB: "It's that little brat! Could it be his mother is dead...?" ► Weed: "Hey - that's mine, darn it! Give it back! Give it back, thief! ''" ► GB: "''Hey, what are you doing? The crows will take your precious kill away from you!" ► Weed: "GB!" ► GB: "They'll rip you to pieces! They know how weak and helpless you are! One at a time, they aren't a problem!! Together, they're murder! They're so obnoxious!! Stand your ground and they leave you alone!" ► Weed: "He's helped us again. Mother... He's the one I told you abaout. Thank you, GB..." ► GB: "You're welcome. How's your mother?" ► Sakura: "So you're GB? Please forgive my son's brashness. Thank you for your help. I don't know how to thank you enough." ► GB: "It's allright, son't try to get up... You're lucky to have such a courageous son." ► Sakura: "I know it's a lot of trouble, but may I ask you one more thing...?" ► GB: "Yes?" ► Sakura: "If... I die, can you..." ► GB: "Whoa! Lady, I dunno what you have in mind, but don't overestimate me. I don't think I'm what you're looking for." ► Weed: "Mother... Are you allright? Mother!" ► Sakura: "Please, I beg you... Take my son to his father... Gin, the boss of Ohu Mountains!!" ► GB: "What!? The boss of Ohu?!? You mean... The legendary dog who defeated a giant bear by gathering dogs from all over japan 10 years ago?! He's still alive? And this is that boss' son... But... Why here, so far away from Ohu?" ► Weed: "Mom, please don't leave me!" ► Sakura: "I'm sorry. Goodbye... My son... Promise me that you will listen to GB." ► Weed: "Don't mother!! Please don't die..." ► Sakura: "Please... you must live... Tell your father when you meet him..." ► GB: "This can't be happening!" ► Weed: "No... mother!! Mother!!" ► GB: "I can't believe this... What am I going to do? I don't think I'm the one for this job... To me Ohu is like the other side of the world. And I don't see how I can get there with this little puppy... This really is none of my business. I'd better think twice... These days, being nice doesn't count for anything. I'm no fool. I'm outta here." ► Weed: "GB! What is it!? GB!! GB!! Where are you? Don't leave me out here!!" ► GB: "What a fool I am... But I can't help it... I am such a dumb old dog. But I can't just leave you alone... You're so young - and you don't even have a name..." ► Weed: "GB! You're back!" ► GB: "But I won't spoil you little guy." ► Weed: "GB..." ► GB: "Well, he'll act like a baby as long as I call him "little one"... Allright! I'll find him a good name. A real strong name. Small, but powerful. Let me think..." ► Weed: "Anything will be fine as long as you choose it." ► GB: "That's it! I've got it! Your name will be Weed!" ► Weed: "Weed...?" ► GB: "In the country where I was born "Weed" means wild plants... Now you're never alone, and never far away from friends!! You see? Look around your feet. Weeds are everywhere! Hahahaha!" ► Weed: "GB!" ► Narrator: According to legend, deep in the Ohu Mountains, there is a utopia for dogs. However, it's existence is uncertain. Cowardly but good-natured GB musters up what courage he has, and begins the journey towards Okuba for the sake of Weed... their journey away from the alps is full of danger. They are just like a small boat setting to sea, without compass or navigator... |-|japanese= Category:Transcript